


I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine

by BucketLover



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Nothing else mattered in that moment, it was just the two of them, swaying to the sound of the waterfall, talking in hushed whispers holding each other until night came. And as they were laughing, climbing down after what had to behoursup there, Xayah looked at Rakan and thought that no matter how much time passes, she will never get tired of the way he made her feel.





	I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm writing LoL fics? What is happening here?  
Anyway, enjoy!

Rakan was... eccentric, to say the least. Xayah had expected him to lose interest and leave a long time ago. She didn’t think he would stay with her for so long. It was annoying not because his personality was overbearing, but because Xayah started growing fond of him and his antics. 

He was just as obnoxious as he was when she first met him, but now instead of irritation the only thing she could feel was fondness. The sort of fondness that could only grow over time, the sort of fondness that could become dangerous. 

But Xayah couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just found herself looking at him and no matter how hard she tried she could not tear her gaze away. His mind was scattered and he always talked about everything and nothing at the same time, using his hands, his whole body to tell a story. He also liked to sing and dance. Xayah liked to dance once upon a time, but now she didn’t have the time or the energy for it.

He was well known. People called him the charmer, the Vastayan entertainer and he truly lived up to his reputation. Wherever he went he turned heads, people fell head over heels for someone they would never see again. Xayah expected him to return their affections. Not because he might feel the same way, but for fun and pleasure. He never did. 

Instead he would turn his charms towards Xayah, smiling the same smile that had others swooning or offering her flowers, singing her songs. At first she didn’t know what to make of it. Maybe he just saw her as a conquest, maybe he wanted to make her fall for him and then leave her behind, like “the charmer” always did in those human tales she heard of. Surprisingly that train of thought was bothering her a lot. She didn’t even try to think about the reason for that afraid that she wouldn’t like the answer.

* * *

“Can you hear the music?” Rakan asked her one night, when they were warming up by the fire. Xayah had no idea where that came from, but at this point she wasn’t surprised by anything that came out of his mouth.

She shook her head. She hasn’t been able to hear since she found her village devoid of life. Granted, she hasn’t even tried since then. 

Rakan put a finger to his chin in thought before smirking at her. “Hmm, come on then. Close your eyes, do it with me,” he whispered as he moved closer to her. He took her hand in his. 

Xayah tried to ignore the goosebumps on her skin that she felt whenever he touched her, instead focused on his expectant face. Oh, _what the hell_, she might as well try it.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She focused on the energy around her, she felt the magic pump inside her veins. It didn’t take as long as she thought. First it was a low sound. A buzzing surrounding her. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact place it was coming from, but for the first time in years she could hear the music. 

Little by little, it got louder until it began ringing all around her. A sound that not any human instrument could make, a sound that she had longed for for years. She opened her eyes, feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears. She faced Rakan who was grinning at her. 

“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” he said almost as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud. Xayah didn’t realize she was smiling until she heard his words. 

Rakan stood and offered a hand to Xayah. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Come dance with me and pretend everything else doesn’t matter.”

After that there was no going back. 

They danced and danced, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. They danced until the morning light was peeking over the trees and they were both out of breath. The music was still ringing everywhere and magic was all around them. 

At some point, tired from the eventful evening they ended up gently swaying with the wind. Xayah was listening to Rakan’s heartbeat and for just one moment the only thing she could feel was peace. 

She really expected Rakan to leave after that. He got the girl, the only thing that was left was to break her heart. But he never left and at some point Xayah stopped expecting him to. He belongs besides her and she belonged besides him.

* * *

  
  


Tavern brawls. Wherever Xayah went, she just had to beat someone up in a tavern. Things just wouldn’t be right otherwise. Most of the time she doesn’t even remember the reason for them, just that they end up happening. This time was no exception. 

The poor bartender was hiding underneath the counter as these random mercenaries tried (and failed) to leave at least one scratch on Xayah or Rakan. 

Xayah laughed as she threw her feather, effectively pinning one of them to the wall. She could kill them if she wanted, but murdering drunkards wasn’t on her to do list most of the time. Rakan was besides her filling in her blind spots, using his coat to slap whoever approached them. 

“Honey, isn’t it about time we wrap this up?” 

Xayah’s stomach flipped at the pet name. Rakan had this tendency, to call her different things that most people would die if they ever attempted to call her. The worst thing was that Xayah  _ liked _ it. She was so far gone for Rakan that it was scaring her and she had no idea what she should do about it. 

She scoffed throwing a feather behind her, not having to look to know that it hit its mark. “Maybe. Also, don’t call me that.” 

Rakan smiled. “Sorry,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

Xayah turned towards Rakan. She furrowed her brows. “Will you stop it? I mean it. We’re not even together!” 

The words were harsher than intended and Xayah regretted them moments after, but Rakan did not seem at all put off. He smirked, dashing behind her and throwing another fool at a nearby wall. He grabbed her waist, turning her towards him. 

Xayah’s stomach fluttered again as she looked directly into Rakan’s eyes. She tried to look away, but Rakan grabbed her chin and led her gaze to him again. 

“Then… be mine,” he leaned in and whispered against her ear. 

Xayah widened her eyes, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Her whole body was suddenly feeling very hot and her first urge was to yell  _ yes  _ and embrace Rakan further. Her mind, however was telling her to back away now. This man in front of her had gotten way too close to her. Closer than she has allowed anyone to get. He would undoubtedly leave her someday, so she should be the one to leave while she still had the chance. Her heart clenched at the thought and with a deep breath she closed her eyes, listening to her heartbeat and Rakan’s steady breathing. 

She had never felt like this, she realized. So alive, so free. Maybe for once she could believe that Rakan, this person that has seen the worst in her and stayed, this person that has received anger and harsh talk from her and  _ still stayed,  _ would stay with her from now as well. 

She opened her eyes and looked into Rakan’s expectant eyes again. “I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.” 

Rakan broke into a grin and dipped her, placing his lips on hers. 

"Darling, I've been yours for so long now."

Xayah couldn’t help the smile on her face as she buried her hands in Rakan’s hair. Even though the situation ended up being unbelievably dramatic (as Rakan tended to be), Xayah enjoyed every moment of it. The mercenaries were still around them, stunned, not comprehending the scene in front of them. 

They pulled back and Xayah sighed, looking up at Rakan with a grin. He helped her stand on her own feet again and offered her an arm. 

“Let’s go,  _ miella. _ ” Her heart fluttered again and she wondered if there will ever be a time when she will tire of this feeling. 

_ _

* * *

“Let’s take a break here,” Rakan said once out of nowhere. Xayah furrowed her brows in confusion.

“We can’t stop here. Those soldiers might still be following us.”

But Rakan wasn’t listening to her anymore. He grabbed her hand and led her to the trees. “Just trust me.” 

Xayah sighed and shook her head fondly following Rakan through the woods. They didn’t walk for long until they stepped into a clearing. A large cliff was stretching out in front of them and a beautiful waterfall was filling the space. Xayah took a few steps forward, watching the entire scene in fascination. 

“Rakan this is-”

“I knew you’d love it. Come,” he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the small lake. 

They went around it and soon Xayah found herself climbing the steep rocks. She wanted to ask Rakan numerous times just _ what in the world were they doing _ but she stopped herself every time. He had that look of extreme concentration on his face. That look that he had only when he was truly focused on something.

They reached a small platform and Rakan helped her make the last step. He seemed very proud of himself and Xayah couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Look,” he said and Xayah turned around. 

They were so high up the forest could be seen stretching for miles. The waterfall was right beside them creating a melody along with the howling winds. It was a surreal sight. She turned to look at Rakan who was gazing at her as if  _ she _ was the extraordinary sight and not what lay in front of them. Knowing him, that’s exactly what he was thinking.

“How did you know about this place?” Xayah breathed, bringing a hand to caress Rakan’s cheek. 

“Oh, you know…” he scratched the back of his neck. “I heard the villagers talk about it. It’s called the Aphae Waterfall. Thought you’d like it.” 

Xayah laughed. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Of course I do,” she replied. “I’m happy to be here with you,  _ mieli _ .” 

Rakan laughed at brought her into a soft kiss. He snaked his arms around her body, keeping Xayah close to him. He pulled away and she opened her eyes to see Rakan wearing a mischievous smile. 

Before she could ask what was happening he put one of his hands under her knees and took her into his arms, throwing her into the air and catching her again. 

Xayah shrieked in surprise, not because she thought Rakan would drop her, but because anyone in their right mind would feel nervous about being thrown into the air when they’re so high up. Rakan laughed softly into her ear, and Xayah playfully punched his shoulder. 

“Don’t do that!” she yelled, only half meaning it. 

Rakan kept smiling. “Sorry,  _ miella _ .” His tone indicated that he wasn’t sorry at all. Xayah shook her head fondly and brought him into a kiss again. 

  
Nothing else mattered in that moment, it was just the two of them, swaying to the sound of the waterfall, talking in hushed whispers holding each other until night came. And as they were laughing, climbing down after what had to be _ hours  _ up there, Xayah looked at Rakan and thought that no matter how much time passes, she will never get tired of the way he made her feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> [My tumblr :D](https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
